


You Like It, Don’t You?

by godtyongie



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Degradation, Filthy, M/M, Mommy Kink, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtyongie/pseuds/godtyongie
Summary: Taeyong is having his monthly heat and struggles to conceal it. He thinks nobody would notice. However, Mark is there to stretch and knot him real good.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	You Like It, Don’t You?

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy back again with my filthy ass work *sobs* im writing markyong this time and im so sorry if there’s any wrong grammar or spelling (english is not my first language) T___T im trying to explore more kinks and put it into my works. please pay attention to the tags before you proceed! happy reading and don’t forget to leave kudos if you like this fic! ><

Cold nights and city lights. Jet lags, cigarettes and sex. Taeyong had never experience the feeling of being embraced in somebody’s arms and receive genuine warmth. Alphas are putting their interest on him, he knows it all. He even noticed in since long time ago how the alphas in the group are always eyeing him as if he’s the tastiest prey. But needless to say, they know the limits and boundaries. As much as they want to fuck their leader, they care more about their career and the group’s fellowship.

This is the 4th week of February and Taeyong hates it the most. The sweet-vanilla scent that he omitted this morning due to his heat is unbelievably strong. Johnny, Jaehyun, Yuta and Mark noticed it right away, of course. The biggest alpha in group—Johnny Suh—deep growled earlier giving signal to Taeyong when they both met at the backstage before Neocity Sapporo begins. Oh, if only Johnny knew, the heat is excruciating to the point where Taeyong is now holding tears because he can’t take it anymore.

The members parted ways at the airport except for Mark and Taeyong. They both will have to proceed with SuperM’s activity and now the tension between them rises. Especially when they’re sitting side by side in the car. The urge that Mark has to knot the pretty omega beside him is unreal.

He is irked by the way Taeyong acts since last night. The older has been avoiding him and his gaze. He pretended to not notice when Mark is trying to converse with him and it's frustrating. Eventually the car stopped in front of a gray colored building. Still, they haven’t spoke to each other until now. There's only two of them in the dance studio and the tension between them is not joking.

"No, hyung, are you okay?" He grabbed the older's wrist tightly—almost leaving bruises on it.

Taeyong sighed, "Don't act like you know nothing, Mark. You've been noticing me being like this since yesterday. You know what am I up to."

The younger froze. Of course I know. The sweet-vanilla scent can't go unnoticed. He knows everything. But wouldn't it be better if Taeyong approach him for a bit of help? Mark is an alpha, and Taeyong is an omega. However the age gap that they have makes it harder to communicate when Taeyong is having a heat.

He slammed Taeyong to the wall and locked him in place, "Talk to me. Use your words. Use your fucking mouth. Do you really want me to fuck you here? You want everyone to see your pussy leaking?"

Taeyong gritted his teeth, "Then do it. Fuck me here and let everyone see how good you're breeding pups inside me."

No matter how hard Taeyong tried to mask his scent using scent blocker, Mark will eventually finds out. The strong smell of musk and cigarette makes his head dizzy. He needs Mark to knot him now. He needs him to toy his clit and suck his nipples—marking him with bruises and love bites.

The younger is devouring Taeyong whole, tearing his clothes off and fingers went straight to the lower part of Taeyong's body where it's the most sensitive—his clit. The older's neck is purpling from the strong sucking. Mark has no mercy at all. His index finger teasingly brushes Taeyong's left nipple.

"O-Oh fuck it's so good it's so good please please please don't stop," he begged as Mark is inserting his third finger into Taeyong's extremely wet pussy.

"You're so sensitive. Next time we fuck I'm gonna make sure you're trembling from the sensation of clamps pinching your nipples."

Taeyong is putty in his embrace—face flushed and eyes glistening, so pretty, no one could compare. He lets out a desperate moan and tries to fuck himself on Mark's dainty fingers.

"Stop humping like a bitch. You're not cumming now," the latter warned him and that makes him moan even harder.

Taeyong glanced at the huge mirror in front of them and oh goodness gracious, he's totally wrecked. His neck, his chest and shoulder are mad purple.

He whispered breathlessly, "M-Mark, faster... They will come very soon..."

The younger chuckled, "Oh, and so? Don't you like it when people are watching? Don't you love it when they're groping you and abuse your little clit? Don't you like being a little slut that's thrown and passed around like a fucktoy?"

Mark knows him best—the places where he's sensitive the most, the words that makes him trembling—and of course his filthy fantasies.

Taeyong cries in despair as the latter is slapping his engorged clit ruthlessly, "See how swollen your clit is. Imagine if pinch it more. I bet you will cum so much."

The strong smell of vanilla and musk is filling the air. Taeyong feels unconscious. He can't even move his limbs and open his eyes. The pleasure is too overwhelming.

Mark's knot is slowly entering Taeyong's drenched pussy. His right and index finger toys his clit and pinch it a little bit, making the older twitch.

"Fuck, Mommy... How are you still so tight..." Mark groaned as he pistons faster. His forehead is drenching sweats.

Consciousness is gradually but surely leaving Taeyong’s body. Both feelings of ecstasy and anxiety rises as he heard footsteps getting louder. Mark smirks seeing the older panicking trying to detach from his grip.

“No. Let them find out. Isn’t this your fantasy?”

Suddenly the door’s knob is moving. Obviously someone’s trying to open it.

“Hello? Kai’s here. Is anybody inside?”

Fuck, another alpha.

Mark chuckled after seeing life flashing before Taeyong’s eyes. His whole face is tremendously white. Drips of sweat are streaming down from his damp hair. So fucking pretty.

The peculiar smell of sex is packing the whole room. They have to find a way to conceal the smell with something else.

“Ah, hyung! Could you please wait for 5 minutes? We’re still changing our clothes!” The younger shouted and got a reply right after. Now he has to finish Taeyong and make him reach the cloud nine.

Mark looks so seductive and Taeyong can’t help but to cup his cheeks—kissing him passionately while the younger is growling hard trying to reach his orgasm. Taeyong’s swollen clit is twitching—aching to be touched. The younger seems noticing the sign and start rubbing on it harshly. Taeyong mewls in mix of pain and pleasure.

One last stroke and Mark reaches his peak—letting out a blaring growl and deep grunts. He rests his head on Taeyong’s neck—nibbling on it softly. Warm cum and stream of piss is filling Taeyong. The younger’s knot’s still twitching even though it has soften.

“You’ve truly unleashed your inner beast,” Taeyong whispered softly and try to get up. His legs feels like the coconut jelly that he ate yesterday at company dinner.

Luckily he brought his concealer and perfume with him. At least he doesn’t have to face any teasing from the members. Quickly he brushed his hair and wear a comfortable long sleeved black shirt.

Mark stood up from the sofa and approach him—still with his shirtless torso.

“Your pussy stretched out real good.”


End file.
